Forgive My Jar Of Hearts
by TreanaxAngel
Summary: Naru has finally confessed, but after disappearing for years, he returns and expects nothing to change. But Mai isn't ready to forgive him just yet. Can he win her back, and will an unexpected twist force them together or tear them further apart?
1. Kiss Me

**Well, here it is! The New Chapter of our new Ghost Hunt Fanfic, Forgive My Jar Of Hearts (based off of Christina Perri's Jar Of Hearts if you hadn't figured that out). Anyways, we're gonna do our best with our song theme for each chapter, as we are with Untouched. (Please read if you have time!) Jar of Hearts covers the whole story rather than a specific chapter. We will still be updating Untouched, but will be working on this one at the same time. So please read and enjoy! Thank you!  
**

**~Treana  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Kiss me**

"_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me"_

Mai sighed as she tapped her pencil against the paper that displayed hundreds of random marks of graphite that had been the result of her unsuccessful attempt to quell the boredom she had been enduring for the past several hours. The tapping began to slow as her vision began to grow fuzzy then dark as her lids closed over her eyes. The clicking sound of the opening door started her awake again and she stood, slightly disheveled.

A disapproving stare met her own and the girl held back an eye roll and fell back into her chair. "About time you got back," she muttered annoyed.

The comment received a glare, but she didn't really care too much, by now she had grown used to it.

"Haven't you learned to not sleep on the job yet?" the man said.

This time Mai really did roll her eyes. "It's your fault you made me work on such a slow day for no apparent reason," she said, letting her head fall to the desk.

Naru frowned, annoyed. "Don't blame me for your shortcomings Mai," he said.

She frowned and stood, "Well if that's all you have to say, I'm heading home," she said walking around the desk and heading towards the door.

Naru just stood there without a word, his lips resting lightly against each other. Mai really thought he was just going to allow her to leave, which came to her as a slight shock but she decided to let it pass.

Suddenly, cold fingers wrapped around her wrist, pulling her to a stop. Mai turned slowly to look at Naru with a surprised stare. His face though, was just as emotionless as usual, but it didn't help with her confusion.

"We need to talk," he said.

The four words sent a chill down her spine. His tone had her on edge as a slight tug had her standing in front of him again. Those words were never a good thing, and coming from Naru didn't make it any better. Was it something she had done? Probably, but she couldn't think of what possibly could have set him off this time.

"Naru-"

His look silenced her and she closed her mouth again.

"We've known each other for a little over four years now and I've done some thinking in that time. You're a very interesting girl, Mai. Your compassion for people is extraordinary and most find it rather attractive. There were times, well are times, I will admit, that even I was impressed by your passion and your strength. I originally had you work at SPR on the premise of paying off the equipment, though it didn't take long for you to realize my true intentions. But even then, you weren't upset. You're such a selfless girl Mai and it's truly amazing."

He paused for a moment and Mai was left standing substantially more confused than she was before. What was he talking about? Naru was always such a straight forward person, it was unlike him to beat around the bush like this. And what was with all the compliments? She had the urge to check his forehead for a fever, make sure he was feeling alright.

A slight huff from the body in front of her brought her attention back to Naru.

"This is ridiculous; I don't know what I'm saying! I like you Mai, alright?" He looked her straight in the eyes and Mai swore she could see a touch of pink on his cheeks . His face was calm, but there was something off about him, something she couldn't quite pinpoint or explain.

"What…?" Mai asked, eyes wide.

He sighed in a usual annoyed fashion. "I said I like you, or do I have to explain it further?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, no, I've got it, I just… I just didn't expect it…" she said softly, looking away as a slight blush lit her cheeks.

"I enjoy your presence Mai and I hope you will stay for a while," he finally said after a long pause.

She looked at him and smiled. "Of course, but why all of a sudden?" she asked.

"It was about time I stopped being so stupid and weak and acted like a man for once," he said simply. "You've been at least enough help around SPR for me to know that starting a relationship wouldn't hinder my work." He walked over to the desk oh so casual like and picked up the paper Mai had been doodling on not a half an hour before.

She frowned and stepped over to snatch the paper from his grasp. "Are you saying work comes before me?" she asked, staring intensely up at him.

He shook his head, "I should have known a simple mind like yours wouldn't understand."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off once more.

"SPR is very important to me, even now that Gene's body is found. I've worked too hard to let it go. But I've found that you are important to me as well Mai, and I can't let you go either. You and my work are not equal, but neither is one greater than the other. You and my work are simply separate priorities. Do you understand?"

She nodded though she barely had any clue about what he was saying, it was odd to just hear him talk so much.

"Well…." She shook her head. "I just can't believe this…" she said, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Naru had actually confessed to liking her. It just didn't seem him….

"Mai," he said softly in a way that made the younger girl's head turn in slight shock.

The moment she was facing him, she felt his hand on the small of her back and experienced the sensation of it lifting her up until her lips came to rest on his. The moment was short but sensual, leaving Mai breathless as she regained her footing on the floor.

The strangest thing was, the kiss hadn't come as a shock. He had always been a man of action.

* * *

**Well there you go! Sorry for the out of characterness... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next is Angel's! Please Review and all the good stuff, you know the drill. ^^ Our other story is doing really good and you don't know how much getting notices about reviews and favorites and stuff really motivates and inspires us! (Granted it did take me about a month to get a really short second chapter out for Untouched... but I was busy!) Oh yes, speaking of busy, I am nearing the end of my senior year so I will do my best to keep up, but now guarantee's it'll be fast. Anyways! Tell me what you think! Drama to persue!**


	2. A Woman's Heart

_Hey all! Angel here, bringing with me the second chapter of Forgive My Jar of Hearts. Sorry it's a bit late, I actually had it finished a while ago__ and just forgot about it. Eheh... gomen? ^^;;;  
But yeah, it's not as long as I wanted it to be, but really it's all still prologue. All the fun stuff starts happening in a couple chapters. /evil Cheshire grin/ Ahem... anyway. Yes. I'm done now. Enjoy! Oh~ and don't hesitate to drop a review saying what you really think. All helpful tips are welcomed, and knowing that people like our work keeps us going~ Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter Two  
A Woman's Heart  
_Angel_

"_The tears that drip  
From my bewildered eyes  
Taste of bitter sweet romance  
You're still in my hopes  
You're still on my mind  
And even though I manage on my own _

_When restless eyes  
Reveal my troubled soul  
And memories flood my weary heart  
I mourn for my dreams  
I mourn for my wasted love  
And while I know that I'll survive alone_

_My heart is low, oh my heart is so low_  
_As only a woman's heart can be_  
_As only a woman's, as only a woman's_  
_As only a woman's heart can know."  
_

_~ A Woman's Heart by Celtic Woman_

The kiss was still fresh in her mind, even a week after it had happened. When ever Mai turned her mind to the event, a blush would light up on her cheeks and she'd have to fight the urge to squeal like a school girl (never mind the fact that she was one). She was giddy even now, on her way to SPR, and had to slap her hands over her cheeks in an attempt to quell the rising blush. In the week since he had first told her that he liked her, he had kissed her three more times when they were in private. He was awkward with emotions, and with showing it so blatantly like that, but she still enjoyed them none the less. It made the demand for tea easier to handle anyway.

She dropped her hands, turning her face to the sky and smiling brightly. Part of her still couldn't believe that he had finally admitted it, even if she wasn't surprised by it too much. A light giggle escaped her and she laced her hands behind her back, picking up her pace and starting to skip. She could see the building that housed SPR just up ahead, and she was eager to get there and see Naru.

_Maybe I should make him tea and then say hello, _she thought, tipping her head slightly as she finished bouncing up to the stairs. She took them one at a time, taking her time for the moment. _Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll slip in and make him tea, then say hello since I'm early as it is. _And it was true, for once the teenager was actually running early. So she had taken her time walking to work, instead of rushing there like she normally did.

Before she knew it she was staring at the door of SPR and she blinked in mild confusion before chuckling. Really, she should have been paying attention, there weren't even that many steps up to the door of her work. She reached out and let her hand fall on the door and turned the handle. … Well she tried to turn the handle anyway. It didn't budge or give beneath her hand at all, which sent a flag up in her mind almost immediately. By now Naru and Lin would have been at the office... but then... even they had their off days. Maybe today was just one of those days where they didn't come in early, or overslept.

She stretched up, brushing her fingers along the stop of the door frame and stretching them out, trying to find the spare key that she knew was hidden up there. Something metal and cold brushed against her fingertips and she closed her hand around it, the edges biting into her flesh as she pulled it down. Opening her hand she smiled in triumph at the key to the office, putting it into the lock and turning it, effectively unlocking the door and letting herself in.

Mai stepped in and and shut the door behind her, walking over to her desk and putting her bag on it. She then moved to the kitchen and dug out the kettle, filling it with water and putting it on the stove and then moving to the cupboard to pull out the tea and the tea cups.

It was empty.

There wasn't a single thing of tea in the cupboard, or any of the cups. And when she searched through the rest of the kitchen there was nothing there either. It was like someone came in, packed it all up, and took it with them over night. Worry picked at her mind and she shut off the stove, running across the office to the rooms that served as offices for Naru and Lin.

She opened Lin's door first and felt a cold feeling spread through her at the sight of it empty of anything. Though she was used to Lin's stuff randomly disappearing as he took trips to England at times to check up with Madoka and the Davis', it was always unnerving to see it gone. She turned on her heel, closing the door and leaning against it briefly. Okay, just because Lin's stuff was gone was no reason to start overreacting. Naru's stuff was probably still here.

With a deep, shuddering breath, she walked to Naru's door and found herself frozen as she tried to reach out to grab the handle. She really didn't want to walk in there and find his stuff gone, she really really didn't. Yet she knew that if she didn't check it would weigh on her mind all day. She had to be sure, had to be certain.

So it was with a stomach twisted in knots and a shaky hand that she turned the handle to Naru's door and opened it.

Gone.

All of it was gone.

Her stomach twisted even more, panic weighing heavily on her mind as she jerked out her phone and called the first number on her speed dial.

"_We're sorry, but this number has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again."_

She hit the second number on her phone and let out a whine when she got the same message. Neither Naru's nor Lin's numbers were active anymore. Tears welled in her eyes and a few of them dripped down her cheeks, splashing against the screen of her phone. Her fingers shook as she dialed another number, putting the phone up to her ear and listening to the comforting ringing sound. The other phone was picked up with a click.

"Mai?" came the confused voice of none other than Monk.

Mai's whole figure was shaking by now and she sank slowly to the floor. "Monk... they're gone."

* * *

It was a year after Mai had discovered that Naru and Lin were missing, and she hadn't stepped into the office since she contacted Luella and Madoka. She had discovered from them that Naru leaving hadn't been planned, and that he hadn't told either of them. Now a days she was quiet, no longer the bouncy girl that they knew and loved. It was clear to most that her heart was broken, shattered by the untimely absence of everyone's favored narcissist – though he may not be so favored anymore.

Whenever she thought that no one was looking, tears would well in her eyes and she would weep silently. This whole affair was eating her from the inside out, and taking it's horrid toll on her body. She was thinner, paler, and no longer appeared to have a glow to her that had attracted everyone.

Slowly she was withering inside of herself, no longer attempting to do anything in search of her beloved. She thought that he didn't want her, didn't like her, and therefore had left her. It was obviously her fault, the others just refused to see it from her point of view (not like she made an effort to see it from theirs either though).

News of Ayako and Monk planning a wedding reached her ears and she attempted to perk up for them, putting on a fake smile and acting like everything was okay. The ceremony was beautiful, and done in Japanese style instead of a western one. She had immensely enjoyed it, and had a lot of fun. Shortly thereafter she graduated from high school, with top grades none the less, and there was a party then as well.

It was actually at that part that she met _him_. The boy that would forever change her life.

His name was Alan, and he was American. She liked him, his accent made her laugh and his ability to laugh at himself made him charming. It was almost instantaneous romance, and he swept her off her feet. With Alan, it was easy to forget about Naru, it was easy to forget about her pain, and she loved him for that. He was everything and more.

A year of courting her was all it took for him to pop the question, asking for Monk and Ayako's permission and blessing before going down on one knee and asking her in the traditional American way. She was enchanted, and agreed without hesitation. Three months later they had their own ceremony. Mai had pleaded for him to let it be a traditional Japanese wedding, and he had graciously agreed, which pleased her to no end. Really, this boy seemed like he would do anything for her.

All the different kimono had been amazing for her to wear, and never would she forget her wedding night. Giving herself over to him had been a rush she couldn't ignore, and over and over again she experienced that. He was her hope now, and he was everything to her, as she was to him.

No longer Mai Taniyama, ghost hunter with powers. She was Mai Becker, wife to Alan Becker, a normal person with a normal life. She liked it that way. It was easy, simple, and exactly what she needed to forget everything that happened before she met him.


	3. I Can't Explain

**Here you go Peeps! Chapter three is finally here! Hooray! So sorry for the delay! Here's a cookie for all of you loyal fans that waited! Hope this was worth it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**I Can't Explain**

"_I've wrapped myself up_

_in a universe again_

_and let the darkness quell_

_my matchflame confidence_

_and unwillingly I hide_

_the lever I must find_

_to release the deep_

_the tears withheld inside_

_but I can't explain_

_I can't make sense of the_

_Things I'm saying_

_the crystal tears_

_are sliding down again_

_your moonlit cheeks_

_and soaking silken lips_

_if this pain is so real_

_there's a hand that someday must heal_

_and give us the words_

_that time steals and won't let us say"_

It was strange. It hardly seemed like any time had passed, despite the fact that so much had happened. Although, despite even that, he felt everything was different and new, like so much had changed while still staying the same. The boy, well, he should be called a man now at the age of whatever it is, had left for long periods like this before, but never before had returning ever felt so… unusual.

He walked the busy streets of the city, feeling oddly happy to be back in Japan, it was nice to have gotten away for a while, though it had been longer than he intended and though he didn't particularly show it to any passerby, he was excited to see his… well there was no denying it now, they were his friends.

Turning the key in the lock, it came to him as a mild shock to find his all familiar office covered in dust. Though he knew he should know better, he had been gone eight years after all, and there was no reason for anyone to be here. Actually he would be more suspicious if the place was clean, although, that would be just like Mai to keep the place ship shape while he was gone.

Naru found his thoughts wandering to that of the woman. It was true, he hadn't kept in contact, but he never felt the need too. He was too busy the past eight years to bother anybody with idle chatter and seeing as he needed to concentrate, he had disconnected his phone and cut off any forms of communication so as not to be hindered in his investigation. It was obvious by this point, that he wasn't going to meet with some happy people.

As this realization hit him completely, he rubbed at his temple. "Lin, start clearing some of this dust off, I have some phone calls to make."

Lin gave the younger man a slightly annoyed look before nodding and leaving the room to gather cleaning supplies.

After wiping the dust off the phone, he picked up the phone. Upon hearing the dial tone, he was happy to find it still worked. Dialing the numbers he had never forgotten, he waited for the ring. He made sure to call Masako, seeing as she would be the most upset. After listening to her shocked and rather blunt tone he told her good bye and dialed Mai's number.

"This number has been disconnected and is no longer available…."

Now, this really shocked him. What had happened? He hadn't expected this, perhaps he had misdialed?

After retyping the numbers, he hit talk but then was greeted again with the same automated message.

"Mai…" he murmured, hanging up the phone.

After a moment of thought he picked back up the receiver. Dialing Ayako's number he waited for her to answer.

She was speechless for a moment upon learning that it was really Naru. She took a deep breath before totally blowing up. Naru held the phone away as he waited her to finish.

"Ayako, I need information." He said once she had quieted down.

"Of course you do, what is it Naru," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Mai's number changed; do you have her new one?"

She was silent for a moment and Naru could almost feel the tension building on the other side.

"Let me talk to my husband…" she said.

Naru was taken by surprise at the statement, but decided this was not the time to ask questions. He was on a mission and had a goal in mind; there was no point in straying.

"We'll let her know you're back," Ayako finally said after several minutes of silence.

"That's not what I asked for!" Naru growled, slightly flustered, but the click on the other end was followed by a solid tone, signaling the cutoff of connection.

Now he was in a foul mood and he called up Takigawa's number.

"Hey Naru," he said upon answering.

"That was a rather calm reaction," the younger man replied, mildly suspicious, well more of confused.

"Yeah, well I got all my shock out a few minutes ago with Ayako," he said, a shrug in his voice.

Dawning passed over him in a wave, but his features didn't show it as he blankly watched Lin clear the dust.

"Then she's talked to you about Mai," he said.

"Yes, but as Ayako said, don't worry about it Naru, we'll tell her for you."

"That doesn't answer my question," he said, hiding the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Sorry Naru, there's not much I can do," he said, in an apologetic voice.

Naru sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose briefly. "I understand, good bye." He said, listening to the responded good bye before hanging up.

He still had one more chance. Picking up the phone he dialed John's number.

"Hello?" Came the answer in a sort of groggy tone.

"John, I need to get a hold of Mai, do you have her number?" he asked, skipping formalities and getting straight to the point.

"Who is…. Naru? Is that really you?" His tone piped up and became more energetic.

"Yes, now, do you have Mai's number?" he asked again.

He listened as a clatter echoed from the speaker, followed by a scuffling sound and a distant female voice. He heard John's whispered tone before he got back on the line.

"Sorry about that. Um…I don't have Mai's number with me right now, but if I find it I'll get back to you," he said in an almost too cheerful tone.

Naru bit back a sigh, he should have known that John wasn't going to be that easy, he wasn't stupid, he knew he was being lied too.

"Alright thank you," he said.

"No problem, is the group going to get back together soon then?" There was a hint of hopefulness in the young man's voice.

"If a case comes up and I need your assistance, I'll call for you," he said, it seemed the six years hadn't changed the exorcist all too much.

"Oh, all right, Nice to have you back Naru," he said, disappointment in his tone.

"Yes, good bye John," he said before hanging up.

He collapsed into his chair, which Lin had cleaned off by now, still annoyed as ever.

Naru was still caught up in his own thoughts to care. Did they think that these past few years away had made him thick? They should know better to try to hide something like this from him. It was apparent that they didn't want him to find Mai, or perhaps it was Mai that didn't want to be found? He refused to believe that and he was far too stubborn to give up.

Hooking up the machine, he flipped it on and after logging in and waiting for the computer to load up and immediately dove in to his research. He had far more resources due to his profession and it only took him a matter of minutes to happen upon a document that stopped him in his tracks.

Lin noticed and came around the desk to see what was displayed up on the screen. A marriage document joining Mai Taniyama and a man named Alan Becker. Placing the tea cup in front of him, the older man gave him a look that asked what he was going to do about it.

Naru stood, seeming not even noticing the heated and steaming beverage. "Finish up in here, I have something to do." He hit a button and the document disappeared, briefly showing an address before he closed that down too.

Turning off the screen and walked briskly out of the room a sort of concentrated disbelief in his eyes as he left the building.

It took a little over half an hour, walking at the pace he was, which was a little under an upbeat jog, to reach the quaint little home. Naru was mildly surprised that she still lived so close and was just approaching the building when he saw her.

Her hair was longer but she was just as radiant as ever. Radiant? When did he ever think of her that way? He shook his head, that wasn't important right now what was important was the hope that was building in his chest, no matter how hard he fought to keep it down. There was no man with her.

_That means nothing. _ He told himself but that fluttering only continued to grow as he watched her tuck her hair behind her ear and grab the groceries from the back seat.

"Ma-" he started, raising a hand, but a cry cut him off and his chest was crushed under a 500 pound stone.

Two girls came running out. "Momma!"

Mai turned; a bright smile on her face. "Hey you guys, how was your day?" she asked, wrapping them in her arms before heading inside and closing the door behind her.

And with that, Naru returned to the office.

* * *

**Well I hope it was worth the wait, again I apologize for the wait, here's another cookie. This chapter was really hard to write because nothing much really happens action wise and I had no clue what to write... Thanks Angel for the help and the inspiration! Not too fond of the last line either... I really wanted it to be epicer, (because yes, that is a word now), but at the same time I think it's very Naru, so please tell me what you think! Angel's up next! She has the epicer chapter with Mai and Naru meeting again! Enjoy! (Oh and P.S. I apologize if there was slight out of characterness, but I put that up to the fact that they're all eight years older...)**


End file.
